


Fall for you

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, adopted mei, scar is a good dad, xiao mei is a stuffed bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles was going through the local park for his daily run when he saw a young girl fall off the monkey bars. Going over to make sure she is alright, Miles is met with her protective father, who is softer then he seems at first.





	Fall for you

The air was a bit crisp and leaves were starting to fall, in all a perfect autumn day for a run through the park. I had an ear bud blasting music in one ear, and the other bud tucked into my shirt so I could still listen to the things around me. It was never fun to almost get run over because your music was too loud. Right now the only thing to listen for was children laughing and playing on a jungle set a few feet away, but it was still smart to be aware of your surroundings. I glanced over just as a young girl with long black, braided ponytails slipped on the monkey bars, and fell to the ground. It was instinct to change course and run to her. 

“Hey, are you alright their little one? That was quite a fall.” I asked softly, kneeling down and looking for any major wounds on the crying child. I wouldn't put her at more than five or six. I pulled out the one ear bud I had in and tucked it in my shirt, so I could give the child my full attention. 

“It hurts.” She held her hand close to her chest. While I didn't see anything immediately wrong, that didn't mean that some scrapped off flesh wasn't awful for her. She was so small I could think that the fall alone would be enough to scare her plenty, even if she wasn't hurt. 

“Can I see?” I held out my hand. Not sure if she would be receptive to the help of a stranger, and tried to make myself as nonthreatening as possible. 

“No touching.” The girl said. Predictable cautious as she showed me her hand, but leaned away from me. Her palms were red, but mostly from the impact, there was little blood that I could see. 

“Well, that doesn't look so bad. I think you’ll be ok.” I said sagely, nodding my head and hoping that it would ease her tears. The girl had long pants, and a light jacket, so I couldn't tell if she was hurt elsewhere, but she seemed to be doing well enough. I spotted a stuffed panda bear on the ground, and reached over for it “Is this yours?” I held out the toy for her. 

“Xiao Mei! Oh no, she fell down too.” The little girl snatched the bear out of my hands to hug tightly. I smiled softly as she petted the panda looking for tears, and brushing off dirt. I was about to ask the girl if she wanted me to take her over to her parents when, a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a man hovering over us. He was muscular with tattoos on both arms, and a large scar on his forehead that formed an x shape, and he was glaring down at me with red eyes that could melt steel. 

“What are you doing with my daughter?” The man growled, and I could officially be marked down scared for my life, and aroused as hell. These reactions should not happen simultaneously. 

“He helped me daddy, and he saved Xiao Mei.” The little girl bounced up to go to her father's side, showing off the panda bear. The two of them were a strange mix as the girl was pale as snow and held none of his featured, while the man was the same shade of brown that I was. Nut she talked to him like a daughter would a father, so I didn't think it was my place to question.

“I saw her fall from the monkey bars as I was passing by, and wanted to be sure that she was alright.” I finally found my voice, and gave the explanation. Knowing it could be odd for a stranger to be talking to your daughter. 

“Are you hurt? I told you that you are too small for those.” The man knelt down to look over his daughter. His whole demeanor changing into a worried parent. My heart melted at how soft he was as he patted her and brushed a thumb over her hands, bringing each one up to kiss. 

“I’m fine daddy. Can I go play again now?” The girl was looking around for what next could be climbed over, and with a kiss to the cheek the man lets her scamper away. 

“That's a cute kid you got there.” I said, wanting to know more about the handsome man that was seeming to try and ignore my existence. I lifted my sunglasses to rest on top of my head, wondering if letting my own red eyes show would do to break the ice. The other man glanced over surprised and relaxed some. 

“She is a wonder, and far better than I deserve. She makes me want to be better so she can have the best, and it's what we both need.” The man said. A wistful look in his eyes as he watched the young girl run around the playground. 

“Miles.” I held out a hand to the other man. Wondering if I should really be trying to make friends here, or if I was intruding to a family day out, and should get back to my run. 

“Scar.” the other said. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he shook my hand. There was defiantly a story there, and I was curious to what it might be. 

“I don't think I’ve seen you around much, do you come to this park a lot?” I asked, finally paying attention to my phone and turning off the music that was still playing for no one. To distract me from how his rough hand had felt in my own, a pleasant thrill had run through me at the touch.

“No, we just moved here a week ago. I was lucky to be able to get a place so close to a park, but the outside is good for children. Even if I can't give her the grand childhood I had, I want her to have a good one. Mei deserves it.” Scar watched intently as two boys approached Mei. Seeming around her age, one a bit older, both boys blond haired with gold eyes a family resemblance to them.

I didn't want to ask, but could guess that scar came from Ishval. The small country had been absorbed into Amestris' ever growing borders a few decades ago. While some argued that my country didn't need to grow any more, too many in government were still in the old habit of bringing in neighboring nations to our own, to leave the small independent countries around us alone.

The government always tried to keep peace between old and new, but sometimes conflicts couldn't be helped. Ishval had been the bloodiest example of this in living memory. It had been what drew in the newest push back to stop expansion, a lot of progress being made on that front. But it did little to help the Ishvalan people that now found their numbers severely cut back, and even more displaced. 

“This is a good area to live in. I don't know a lot about the near school, but they always seemed to be having one community event or the next, and people around here are kind. A lot of them have had rough patches in life, and try to take care of each other.” I shrugged. I was one of those people.

I had had a very promising career in the military, a personal aid to an ambitious and highly decorated major general. Until one man's racism had gotten out of hand, and he started a fight with me. I had been cleared of any fault for the incident, but that wouldn't fix the damage done to my shoulder. Nerve damage that had led to an honorable medical discharge. 

“If there is someone like you here, then there is hope for the neighborhood. I choose here because it was the nicest I could afford with my reparation money. Thank you for checking on my daughter. She’s had a rough life and I can only do so much for her. Sometimes I wonder if it’s enough.” Scar sighed, keeping an eye on the girl as Mei played with her new friends. The three chasing each other around the area, sometimes Mei using the stuffed panda to chase the older boy. 

“All parents wonder that. Mine did. I know they tried to hide it, but they were always worried at the hate I might face because I looked more like my grandfather than anyone else in the family. The most important thing is to let them know you love them, and they have a safe place to return to.” I picked at the grass edging the playground, figuring it was fair to tell my own secrets since Scar was letting his own slip out. 

“I know everyone tells me I'm doing well, but I feel as if I'm sinking in a sand dune. It wasn't much of a decision I made with a lot of thought to bring Mei into my home. I had simply been in the right place at the right time, and things happened to work out well from there. But now I’m unsure about every decision.” Scar sighed. His shoulders dropping, and I could tell this thought was a heavy weight on his mind and heart. Parenting was never easy, but when that change came through incidents and problems, it could seem like an insurmountable sudden challenge. 

“The glacier is never aware of its own movements, but everyone else can see the change it leaves behind. We hardly ever know how our choices will affect the future, or if they will be the right one. We can only do our best in the moment. If you're giving her a place of love and stability I don't think anyone could ask for better.” I said. Putting my hand on the Ishvalan's shoulder, glad when he leaned into the action. 

“You are a wise man Miles.” Scar laughed. We spent a long time talking as the children played, Scar always having a keen eye on Mei. I was glad I had the day off, so I could spend the time getting to know scar. Learned that he had taken in Mei when he had found her on the street, wandering lost. Her father a useless idiot that made his children do everything for him, no matter their age or the danger it would put them in.

Sat in silent sympathy as Scar told me he had lost his brother in the fighting, and had gotten tattoos to match his late brother as a memorial. In the end, I gave scar my number in case he needed a friend to talk to, or someone to help him find his way around the new town.

A few weeks later Scar asked me out for coffee, only to come to the shop and find him alone a sitter watching Mei. I was very happy to find it was his way of asking me on a date. Not that it mattered much that Scar was alone, as I adored little Mei as much as I loved big, strong, and soft Scar. That day in the park had led to the start of a wonderful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!! It wasn't perfect, but I actually did something every day, and have done more this month then I think I have all year. I am very proud of myself for this. I might come back to some stories, and I'm not completely out of ideas yet, but I don't think I'm going to keep up this pace, and will slow down a bit for awhile. Now I'm going to go to bed, because I'm already going to regret work tomorrow. leave comments if you want, and thank you to everyone that has kept up with me all month.


End file.
